


Don't touch what's mine

by w_x_2



Category: The Following
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Choking, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mutual Masturbation, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: Emma steals a touch from Mark for the last time. Luke's there to erase her touch.





	Don't touch what's mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 19th day of [mmom](http://mmom.dreamwidth.org/) 2017.
> 
> Warning: Canon typical violence, killing/character death.

 

When Luke comes back to the house he heads straight for his mother's painting room where Mark had told him he would be with Emma. He punches in the code to unlock it but doesn't yet open it. Instead he sets it so that it can be opened from the inside with a new code which automatically resets the code from the outside too meaning that it effectively can't be opened by anyone except for him unless he tells someone else the code.

 

As Luke enters the studio the first thing he hears is Emma's demanding voice, “Let me out.”

 

Emma's looked up from where she'd been watching her hand combing through Mark's hair and is now swiftly getting up, not hindered in her movements by Luke because he's laying on the sofa and not on her lap which is telling in itself because if his brother had wanted the touch he would've been close to her.

 

Luke unwillingly smiles at her and shuts the door behind him, firmly locking it in place. “Oops, too late,” he utters as she keeps coming towards him and the door, her face turning angrier.

 

“Let me out,” Emma repeats in a louder tone.

 

“Locked,” Luke emphasizes as he pulls on the handle but it doesn't give.

 

“You know the code, you got in,” Emma protests as she stands right in front of Luke with her arms by her side, hands clenched into fists and feet planted, ready for attack.

 

“Fair enough,” Luke concedes rolling his eyes. “But the orders are that you gotta stay in here,” he explains and adds, “As I'm sure you already know.”

 

“How much longer do I have to stay in here?” she hisses, ready to explode.

 

“Well,” Luke begins as his eyes try to glance at his twin but Emma's now in the way. “Mother hasn't been with anyone for a long time,” he observes and meets her gaze with a sly expression. “So I guess until Joe satisfies her?” he rhetorically asks in an innocent voice and with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

Emma screams and jumps at him, both hands slapping against his chest before she aims for his face.

 

Luke was expecting that, he can feel her leaving a couple of scratches on one of his cheeks but he just grabs her by the throat and squeezes.

 

She struggles, he'll give her that, but it's still nothing that he can't handle.

 

“Luke,” Mark says, voice sounding very close to them.

 

Luke looks away from Emma towards his twin's voice, he hadn't even noticed him waking and getting up, had been too occupied in taunting Emma so he could finally fulfil his desire to get his hand around her throat, so it's a surprise to see Mark so close to them.

 

“I've got it well in hand,” he assures and smiles at his pun, still squeezing tighter and tighter until Emma's attempt to attack him stops and instead she starts to claw at his hands, trying to get herself free.

 

“It seems that you do,” Mark replies as they both look at Emma struggling to breathe. They watch as she gasps and then her arms flop down without strength.

 

Luke sighs and then throws her off to the side where she haphazardly coughs and tries to get as much breath into her as possible.

 

Luke looks back at his twin, rolling his eyes. “Yes, I provoked her, and no, I didn't really have to squeeze her that hard,” he answers the unasked questions.

 

Mark takes his eyes away from Emma and also looks at his twin. “But?” he knowingly questions.

 

“I wanted to,” he admits.

 

“Why?” Mark simply asks, it's not an accusation, just curiosity.

 

Luke shrugs but tells him the truth, “She was touching you.”

 

“Oh,” Mark replies, body already twitching at the realization so he starts to run his hands over himself even though he doesn't know where it was she touched him because he was asleep.

 

“Your hair,” Luke provides.

 

Mark brings his hand up but then stops. “Can you?” he asks, almost pleads.

 

“Yes,” Luke gladly answers and gets closer to Mark, still keeping his distance but close enough to bring a hand up and comb it through his brother's hair, fingers just fluttering over the scalp.

 

“Thanks,” Mark murmurs as he closes his eyes.

 

Luke hums in response but doesn't say anything else, keeps going because Mark tends to say 'wait' to signal that he's had enough but now he closes his eyes, which shows he wants more of the touch.

 

“Did you get Giselle?” Mark asks.

 

Luke exhales deeply. “Ryan Hardy, he killed her.”

 

Mark opens his eyes, brings his hands up to Luke's face, each cupping a side. “I'm sorry.”

 

“You're _pathetic_ ,” comes a scathing tone from the side, reminding them that Emma is still there. They both look at her and she continues, “You let him touch you but you freaked out because I kissed you when you clearly wanted it?”

 

She's still on the floor, hasn't quite recuperated her strength.

 

“I asked him to,” Mark informs. “So he could erase your touch which you yet again stole.”

 

“Oh please, you were sleeping,” Emma scoffs.

 

Marks turns his eyes away from her once more to look at his twin who is already looking at him.

 

“Kiss?” Luke asks with both an amused and offended tone.

 

“I was touching her like this,” Mark explains as he puts a little pressure on his hands cupping Luke's face. “And yes, I was thinking about it. But she stole it, and,” he trails off.

 

He doesn't have to explain, Luke knows what happens when Mark hasn't initiated the touch between himself and someone else.

 

“She's purple,” Mark comments as Emma finally makes her way to standing and he gets to have a good look at her exposed neck.

 

“Guess we're gonna have to come up with a reason for that,” Luke replies he continues stroking through his twin's hair.

 

“If you think that I am going to let you come up with a cover story you've clearly got another thing coming,” Emma tells them as she gets herself stable.

 

“Or not,” Mark remarks.

 

“Hmm?” Luke asks.

 

“Let me out of here!” she demands as she walks towards them with clenched fists.

 

Mark smiles and releases Luke's face, walks towards Emma so that he can meet her halfway.

 

He usually leaves this up to Luke. But Luke started it and she did get her hands on not just him but also his twin and yes, there will be struggling and limbs flying everywhere but it'll be him who will initiate the touch, he'll make sure of that.

 

With Emma fooled by an easily mustered caring smile Mark reaches out with a hand to place it where his twin's hand had left a mark in a tight grasp so that she looses her strength pretty quickly and therefore doesn't have the energy to trash about so much, that way she doesn't touch him too much either.

 

The thing is, yes, he had had a crush on her, but she had broken his trust plus hurt his twin, so he doesn't care that he was meant to keep her away from Mother and therefore alive.

 

He wants her gone. And he can't let her out of this room right now so she has to die.

 

“I want to kiss you,” Luke utters as he watches Emma's body laying limp on the floor, this time she isn't getting back up.

 

Mark stops in his step, now once again much closer to his twin but still two steps away and remains quiet as his expression turns into one of a deer caught in the headlights.

 

“That was really hot and I really wanna kiss you,” Luke explains as he too stays still, carefully keeping the distance between them. “I'm just telling you because you're coming closer and I am stopping myself from closing the distance between us, but the nearer you come to me the harder I am finding it to stay away,” he pauses to swallow, face turning vulnerable as emotions burst inside him. “I don't ever want to make you pull away from me, nor touch you in a way you don't want me to, but if you come closer at the moment that's what I'm gonna do because the desire is that strong and you're gonna have to -understandably- pull away because it's a touch we've never shared.”

 

Mark shakes his head. “I think you're more afraid that I'll pull away because that's a touch I don't _want_ to share with you rather than because it's a touch we've never shared,” he reasons.

 

Luke swallows and defends himself, “I too am allowed fears.”

 

“Hmm,” Mark agrees and then unexpectedly to his twin surges forward, touching their mouths together.

 

Luke moans at the touch and Mark slots his lips against Luke's in a more firm kiss now that they both know they want it.

 

Mark makes a happy noise and brings up his hands to settle on Luke's shoulders and then deepens the kiss, makes Luke react instead of waiting for Mark to be the one doing all the movement.

 

And Luke does, lets out the tip of his tongue to wet his own lips and then Mark's own, teases him into opening his mouth for an open mouthed kiss.

 

Mark acquiesces happily and readily and doesn't stop until the need in him for more grows to the point where he has to slow their kiss to ask, “Touch me.”

 

“Where?” Luke asks because his arms are still by his sides unlike Mark who still has a hand on Luke's shoulder and has moved the other to stroke Luke's nape.

 

“Anywhere,” Mark replies as he tries to deepen their kiss again.

 

“Mark,” Luke cautiously says, leaning back just enough to break their kiss.

 

“Give me your hand,” Mark instructs as he drops the hand on Luke's shoulder and holds it out to him.

 

“Hey, think about it for a sec.”

 

Mark grunts for him to go on, tell him what he's thinking because it is a good idea to talk it through before jumping in to touching and Mark being triggered because he asked for too much too fast.

 

“Can you follow the movements of my hand instead?” Luke offers instead.

 

“I want you to touch me still though.”

 

“Of course,” Luke utters and bring up a hand to cup Mark's face in a familiar touch, leaning in so that he can join their lips again and make his brother moan in pleasure as he guides the kiss.

 

With his other hand he finds Mark's, making contact at his shoulder and running it down his arm before briefly interlacing their fingers and moving their hands between their bodies. There he changes their hold so that he's cupping the back of Mark's hand, so that it's Mark's palm that makes contact with his cock.

 

Mark shudders and Luke breaks the kiss, softly smiling at his brother as he brings their foreheads together and guides Mark to look down at their joined hands.

 

He applies pressure on Mark's hand so that his brother can entice pleasure on his own cock before letting go and moving it the short distance to his cock, palming his own aching bulge.

 

“There you go,” Luke utters when Mark follows his movements in rubbing along the length of his cock through the material of his trousers.

 

It's good but it's not enough so Luke brings his fingers up to the button on his jeans, undoes it and then opens the zip, eyes locked on Mark's crotch to make sure he's doing the same.

 

He wants to shove his hand inside his boxers and tease but he doesn't have the patience right now, instead drags down the front of his underwear and allows his cock to spring free. A moment later when Mark too allows his length to come free they almost touch but Luke is careful to keep his hips still.

 

He thumbs the mushroom head and Mark moans just like him as he follows the same movement.

 

When Mark finally curls his fingers around himself he has to set a quick rhythm, needing the relief of the pleasure before he can slow down enough to watch their foreskins slowly drag up and over the mushroom heads and then back down to expose them.

 

Luke moves the hand still at his twin's face down and around to the back of Luke's neck to match his brother's touch on his own nape when Mark tightens his grip in reaction to the pleasure and Luke feels the comforting and grounding touch.

 

It doesn't elicit the reaction he'd thought it would though, instead Mark flinches but keeps his hand moving on his cock even though Luke immediately stops because that flinch felt like Mark trying to get away.

 

“I'm ok,” Mark utters. “You just startled me,” he assures with an honest tone, burrowing into the touch to get Luke to stroke along his neck just as Mark is already doing to his twin.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes,” Mark answers. “Come on, show me what to do,” he encourages as he motions to their cocks, his hand having stopped and waiting for Luke to get his hand back on himself.

 

“Kiss me,” Luke requests.

 

“Yes,” he agrees. “But get your hand back on yourself,” he instructs. “Back to teasing?” he asks when Luke starts a slow stroke up and down his cock which Mark follows at once.

 

“We'll get to come soon enough,” Luke assures before leaning back in, mouth stopping just a sliver away from Mark's, waiting for his twin to initiate the touch even though it's not necessary, but certainly appreciated because Mark's enthusiasm heightens once more.


End file.
